More Than A Partner
by WhumpageLover
Summary: Neal and Peter discover that maybe after all this time they truly are friends. But it takes a tragedy to realize how much their friendship really means. NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Neal hated guns, but he hated having guns pointed at him even more. He would much rather be up against a man with a knife, he could talk the man down or keep his distance. But a man with a gun was hard to run from. So he froze. As soon as he saw the gun, he froze. His feet refused to move and his eyes stayed locked on the gun. Neal swallowed nervously and knew that the man had every intent on killing him. The gun was steady and the man's face was a stone mask. His mind kept telling him to run, but his body was frozen. Peter's voice flooded through the hidden ear piece.

"What's happening Neal?" Neal was too frozen to answer, so he just continued to stare at the man with the gun.

"Tell me who you really are?" The man stepped closer to Neal, there were only about 5 feet between them now. Neal took a deep breath and answered.

"I told you, my name is Nick Halden."

"Wrong answer." Neal heard Peter order everyone to move in and Neal relaxed a tiny bit, he fully trusted that Peter would get him out of there. He kept his eye on the gun and hoped the man wouldn't get trigger happy. "I know who you really are Mr. Caffrey." Neal glanced at the man and then back to the gun.

"I'm not here to rob you, I'm hear to do business.."

"Shut up! I know you're working with the F.B.I." Neal swallowed nervously. Suddenly the door burst open and F.B.I. agents started swarming in. They ordered the man to drop the gun. He looked and Neal and smiled. Neal watched as his finger tightened on the trigger. His mind knew that the end was coming and his life flashed before his eyes. He caught little shots from random times in his life.

Two shots echoed throughout the warehouse. One was a second before the other. Two men feel, one dead and one barely clinging to life.

He saw his mother smiling at him, then he saw his favorite art teacher smiling at a piece of his work. Kate popped into his mind and her eyes sparkled as she looked lovingly in Neal's eyes, she blew him a kiss. Mozzie flashed through his mind, and then Elizabeth. Finally, his mind stopped on Peter. The only man he true trusted in his life. He smiled at the thought of his best friend. The smile faded as something collided with his chest and he was set to the ground. His memories faded and Neal was staring up at the dirty warehouse ceiling.

Agents swarmed the building and removed the man's gun. But Agent Peter Burke, ran straight to Neal's side, ignoring the puddle of blood that was soaking through his grey pants..

"Neal!" Neal lay on his back, with blood pooling from his chest. He was taking short breaths and a steady line on blood pooled from his mouth. His eyes slowly focused on Peter. He tried to smile, but in was weak. "Hang in there buddy."

"Peter."

"Shh. Save your strength."

"Peter." Burke met Neal's eyes and felt a wave of sadness wash over him. The normal lively eyes with a hint off mischief, we dead and dull. "Peter. I want to t-thank y-you, for the s-second chance a-at life y-you gave m-me."

"There's no need to thank me, because you're going to be fine. The ambulance is on it's way and you'll be patched up and ready to work come Monday." Tears were clouding Peter's eyes and he blinked them away. His hands were coated in blood from putting pressure on the wound. He knew that Neal was in bad shape, but he couldn't bring himself to think that his partner, no his best friend, was going to die.

"It doesn't hurt." Neal was staring off into nowhere. Peter realized Neal was no longer stuttering and he knew that was a bad thing. "I thought it would hurt more." His eyes were unfocused and his words came slower and slower. "You are the only person I truly trust." Neal took a shaky breath. "Peter, you're...like the...brother...I never...had. Thank...you." His last word was breathy and Peter waited for his next breath. He grew panicked when no more breaths came. He felt Neal's neck for a pulse and his heart dropped when he didn't find one. His field training kicked in and he began CPR. He choose to ignore the fact that every time he compressed Neal's chest, even more blood pooled out. He was pushed aside when the paramedics arrived. Peter watched as they tried to revive him.

"We got a pulse." Peter smiled and followed the paramedics to the waiting ambulance. He climbed in and grabbed Neal's hand. The ride was a blur as Peter watched the paramedic, try to keep Neal alive. When they reached the hospital Neal was whisked away and Peter was left by himself in the waiting room. A nurse approached him.

"Sir?" He turned to her. "I brought you some scrubs. I figured you would like to change out of those bloody clothes." For the first time, Peter looked down at his clothes. His normally grey suit was stained a dark crimson red. He gratefully accepted the scrubs and headed to the bath room. He froze when he saw himself in the mirror. He was soaked in blood. His _best _friends blood. Peter put the scrubs on and through his clothes away. It made him sick to look at all the blood. When he was back in the waiting room, he decided to call El.

"Hey hon, what's up?" El seemed to be in a good mood and he hated that he was about to ruin it. For a moment he couldn't speak. "Peter?"

"El..."

"Peter what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Tears sprung to Peter's eyes.

"El..." Tears rolled down Peter's face and El could hear her husband crying.

"Peter what happened?"

"Neal...he's...been shot." El gasped. "It's bad."

"I'm coming."

Peter stared off into space and thought about how close he had come to Neal. He thought back and couldn't remember how Neal the criminal, became Neal his best friend. Someone sat down next to him, Peter knew it was his wife, by her smell. He didn't look up, but he started talking.

"El...I can't lose him." He kept his eyes on the floor. "He's...he's more than just a criminal or a partner, he's my best friend." El looked into her husband's eyes.

"He will make it, Neal is young and healthy. He will pull through." She pulled Peter in for a hug and held him as he cried softly. She struggled to keep the tears from flowing. The hours passed and slowly the waiting room filled with people, waiting on news for Neal's condition. Everyone sat in silence. Peter glanced around and realized that Neal had made an impact on all these people. They wouldn't be here if they didn't care about him. Peter smiled at the thought that Neal had made a family for himself here.

"For Neal Caffrey?" Everyone stood. The doctor seemed surprised that so many people were there for him. Peter stepped to the front and nodded for the doctor to continue. "I'll spare you the details. The bullet caused a great deal of damage, but we managed to remove it and repair all the internal bleeding that we could find. He isn't doing very well. He lost a lot of blood and many machines are keeping him alive. I would start preparing for the worst. Chances are, he won't make it through the night. Only two people in the room at a time and for no longer than five minutes each. I'll have a nurse show you back." Peter nodded slowly and turned to his wife. She gave him a hug and everyone motioned for Peter to visit Caffrey first.

When Peter walked into the room, he gasped at the sight before him.

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Peter froze, Neal looked so tiny on the bed. His face was hard to see, because of the oxygen mask. He shuffled in and pulled a chair close to his bed. Peter carefully took Neal's limp hand and tried not to cry. What had Neal done to deserve this? Yeah, he was a criminal, but he wasn't a bad person. He actually cared about people, he doesn't deserve this. The tears finally spilled and Peter rested his head on Neal's hand.

"Don't leave me Neal." Peter repeated it over and over until El placed a hand on his back. He looked up at her. "This is my fault." Peter looked back to Neal and then kept his eyes on the floor. "If I had gone in earlier, Neal would be fine right now."

"Peter, this no one's fault, but the man who shot Neal."

"No, El, somehow the man knew who Neal was. We should have been more careful." Peter looked at Neal again, guilt rolling through his body. He suddenly felt sick looking at how weak Neal seemed. Peter stood and rushed out of the room, El followed. Everyone took their turn with Neal and slowly the crowd of people left. Many left crying. Mozzie was the only one who hadn't gone in.

"Moz it's your turn." Mozzie turned tear filled eyes to El.

"I can't." El placed a gentle hand on his back. "If he does...I don't want this to be the last memory I have of him."

"If it is his time, then you will regret not getting to say your final goodbye." Mozzie looked into Elizabeth's eyes and nodded. He stood slowly, shaking with emotion. He walked to Neal's room and slowly pushed the door open. He sat in the seat next to Neal.

"If you were awake I would quote someone and you would answer with who's quote it was. But Neal, I don't have a quote for you right now. All I have is my best friend close to death and all my emotions. You can't go. I've never had a friend like you. You are a person that I can't just walk away from. I can't leave New York and disappear, because I can't leave you Neal. So fight. I don't want this to be goodbye." Mozzie wiped the tears from his eyes and stood. He glanced at Neal one last time and walked out. He walked past El on his way out and ran off to deal with his emotions by himself.

El glanced at Peter. He was silent and had his emotions masked behind his stone face. El knew that her husband was hurting, she was hurting too. After some convincing, Peter found himself sitting alone in Neal's room. He stared blankly at Neal's limp, nearly lifeless body.

"Neal...where do I begin." Peter swallowed hard, trying to swallow his emotions. "You have always been a pain the ass. But somehow, you grew on me. What started out as a chore to be your handler, turned into a friendship. Looking back now, I hadn't realized it until now. Neal you are my best friend." Peter wiped the tears from his eyes. "You have so much to live for. You need to fight Neal. I need you to fight." Peter fell silent and whispered his last part. "I need you, Neal." Peter whispered into Neal's ear. "Fight, Neal. Don't give up." Peter sat back down and watched the slow rise an fall of Neal's chest.

Peter woke to sunlight. He opened his eyes and realized that he had fallen asleep. He lifted his head off the edge of Neal's bed and stretched. He glanced at Neal a his frown deepened. Neal hadn't changed throughout the night. He still remained still and lifeless. Peter sank back into the chair and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The door opened and El walked in with coffee.

"Any change?" Peter shook his head no and accepted a cup of coffee. El sat down in the chair across from Peter. She reached for Neal's hand and grasped it carefully. "He made it through the night, that's a good sign." Peter nodded.

Days passed slowly and Peter never left Neal's side, other than to shower and change. El came and went, but spent most of her time at the hospital. The room slowly filled with flowers, balloons, and stuffed animals. The room smelled amazing, with the flowers. Peter stood and stretched. He couldn't focus on the paperwork he had. He walked to the window and watched as cars went on their way and people hustled around on the street. Peter sighed.

"P'tr..." Peter spun around and his eyes widened when they met Neal's sky blue orbs.

"Neal!" Peter rushed to the bed side and grasped his hand. He smiled as Neal's wrapped around his own. "Hey buddy." Neal smiled weakly. His eyes roamed the room.

"Are these all for me?" He said slowly. Peter nodded.

"Apparently you are pretty popular." Neal looked at Peter.

"How long have I been out?"

"2 weeks." Neal's eyes grew wide. "You lost a lot of blood. But you are healing nicely. It was touch and go in the beginning. The doctor told us to say our goodbyes." Peter let his eyes fall to the floor and then back to Neal. "But you pulled through." Peter smiled at Neal. Neal let the news sink in. He turned to Peter.

"Right before...I was shot. My life actually flashed before my eyes." Neal met Peter's eyes. "I thought I was going to die. But I wasn't afraid, like I thought I would." Neal down at the blanket covering him and started playing with a thread on it. "I almost let go...Kate was there. She wanted me to come to her...but then I heard you, and you were asking me to stay. So I fought." Neal glanced up and saw a smile grow on Peter's face.

"I'm glad you fought. This whole thing made me realize, that your more than just a partner. You're my friend, Neal, my best friend." Neal lit up.

"You're my best friend Peter."

El walked to Neal's room. Today she was going to convince Peter to spend a night at home and sleep in a abed rather than a hospital chair. She went to grab the handle when she heard voices. She pushed it open and nearly dropped everything in her hands as she met Neal's blue eyes. She rushed forward and set everything in a chair. She rushed to Neal's side and gave him a gentle hug. She turned to Peter.

"Why didn't you tell me he was awake?"

"He just woke up." Neal smiled up at El.

"What did I miss?"

"Not much, sweetie." She ruffled his hair. Neal smiled, he might miss Kate, but he was needed here. He had a family here. He had Peter here. The only man that really understood Neal and accepted him.

FIN


End file.
